


💥 Bang Bang 💥

by Kaedember



Category: Der kleine Vampir | Little Vampire - Angela Sommer-Bodenburg, The Little Vampire (2000), The Little Vampire 3D (2017)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaedember/pseuds/Kaedember
Summary: 💥Inspired by the K'naan Bang Bang song 💥And then he shot me straight through the heart and I fell at his feet❤
Relationships: Anton Bohnsack/Rüdiger von Schlotterstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	💥 Bang Bang 💥

**Author's Note:**

> 🍟Hey you can follow me on my social networks:
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/kaedember
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/jutsuru_san/
> 
> Tumblr: https://jutsuru-chan.tumblr.com/post/633326438970425344/they-are-so-beautiful
> 
> Facebook grup: Rudony Shippers https://www.facebook.com/groups/324924821858171/?ref=share

𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠

Was it possible to fall madly in love with your best friend? Oh of course it was, and Rudolph knew it perfectly, he is not clear when it was, how it happened and when he accepted it, but of one thing he was sure, it was not the typical passing love, it was much more than that. Feeling vulnerable was not part of the nature of a vampire, it would never have to be, or so he believed for most of his eternal life, seeing himself look like a maiden in love with a prince charming, like fairy tales, never It crossed his mind, he did not have time for that, he had too many things that merited his full attention and responsibility, those of his race were always in great danger when approaching humans, for that time his intentions were not good, the memories of his childhood they did not go beyond fleeing for his life, not drinking human blood to finally hide from mortals especially vampire hunters.

But now it was completely different, a new century was beginning and with it different ways of thinking, new technologies that he would never fully understand, but most importantly, new people to meet, he had verified it himself no more than 5 years ago in his Little adventure with his current Crush, his mortal was very different from the rest, there was no doubt that it was what he loved the most, the feeling of feeling alive and loved was not very common for him, now that he knew what it was like to feel that way, no I never wanted to quit.

His mere presence achieved significant changes in the vampire's attitude, which not even his family had managed to achieve in a long time, his family and his clan did not take long to notice the sudden change of attitude, but they silently knew the reason, that he had a name and surname, At first they thought that with time it would pass, it was nothing more than a stage of confusion as it used to happen very often to his older brother Gregory, only slightly different, more however it never happened if he grew and grew more as if from a hungry beast whatever, oh poor our little vampire, he had no idea how to deal with this new feeling inside him.

It may sound embarrassing but he needed help very urgently, the problem was who would he ask for help? His mother? Neither crazy nor did he want to answer uncomfortable questions or anything like that, much less talk to his father, he still did not know how he would take that news and he did not want to find out yet. Your clan? No, everyone could find out immediately and reach their father's ears. Your brothers? Although he hated to admit he had to turn to his brothers, only they could help him and maybe he would have something more than a friendship with his mortal beloved ...

-We already knew- his brothers answered almost out of laughter

-Are you serious? - He looked surprised and angry at both of them mistakenly thinking that they were making fun of his feelings towards his beloved blonde

-You are not as discreet as you think you are little brother- affirmed the older vampire- and it was to be expected that sooner or later we would realize it

-But you do not have to be ashamed, dear brother, you have our full support in this, it is well known that we do not decide who we fall in love with- he smiled in a sympathetic way indicating that they would support him in what they could

"So… do you have any advice?" He smiled nervously, hoping none of this would end in total disaster.

𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐮𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐫𝐲  
𝐃𝐨𝐧'𝐭 𝐰𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐢𝐠𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐁𝐥𝐚𝐜𝐤𝐛𝐞𝐫𝐫𝐲  
"𝐘𝐨𝐮'𝐫𝐞 𝐯𝐞𝐫𝐲 𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐬𝐨𝐦𝐞" 𝐢𝐬 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐲 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐢𝐧 𝐦𝐲 𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐬 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, "𝐏𝐮𝐭 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐛𝐞𝐝"

-It's a pity that vampires can't take pictures, don't you think?

-I wouldn't consider it a shame- shrugged the immortal boy-aside, why do you want to take a picture of me?

-Oh well the truth I would like us to have you know pictures of us together ...- maybe it was his imagination but Rudolph seemed to see a very faint blush on the cheeks of his beloved.

-Come on Tony you do not have to be ashamed of that- the immortal flew around the blond boy- I may never see how fantastic and cool I can get to see me by your side but rest assured that each of our adventures together will be unforgettable- giving his best flirtatious smile suppressed the urge to kiss her now crimson cheek

-You are already unforgettable for me- Tony whispered, believing that his "best friend" would never hear him.

But how wrong I was, as clear as water I hear it and worst of all is that I did not know how to interpret those words. Was I complimenting him? Was he someone important to Antony? For now, he decided to hide not to hear anything, he would have time to question the above.

-Although most likely my hair looks like a bird's nest

-It could be that you have a nest of places instead of hair- I let out a small laugh when imagining it momentarily- and still you would be very attractive and cool.

The blush was very, very evident on his pale skin, and he cursed himself internally for not being able to hide it, but more embarrassment happened when he fell from his seat, he did not have time to hide his fall when he saw Tony's face, a strange mixture emotions could be read on his face but the ones he could notice the most were shame and concern.

"Are you okay, Rudolph?" She held out her hand in his direction, helping him up.

-If it is nothing a small fall can not against me- he quietly placed his hand on his chest feigning indignation.

-Well… - Tony for his part decided to quickly change the subject before the vampire will question him- are we going to fly today?

-Only if my dear blond wants it- she smiled in a flirtatious and cheeky way starting to open the window of her room.

Minutes later they were both flying over the forest of Germany, however, there was something different between the two boys, something much more than a simple friendship, that's how they spent the rest of the night, both enjoying each other's company demonstrating it with little pampering and flattery between them. And with many unanswered questions running through their minds.

𝐓𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐭 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞  
𝐈 𝐬𝐚𝐢𝐝, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐚𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐲 𝐜𝐡𝐞𝐬𝐭 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐧 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐞𝐲𝐞

You may wonder… did Tony feel the same as Rudolph? Of course he was completely crazy about him, it was not because of the fact that he was a vampire, he loved him so it would sound very corny if you asked him, but how could the instinct from 5 years ago to want to help him not be? And protecting him from all evil that threatened him was not something normal for him, he was aware from the first moment he saw him, he risked any type of catastrophic or beneficial result, for his luck that day he obtained what he never imagined , a friend, but now that you think about it, the word friend was no longer enough for him, because long ago he realized that he does not see him as a friend, he sees him as his first and only great love. Sounds cheesy right?

Now that you think about it, he never cared about having a girlfriend or anything like that, but now he was extremely different, and his teenage hormones weren't helping him at all, so he proceeded to come up with a pretty crazy and daring plan.

The plan sounded perfect and ingenious in his head, carrying it out was the most complicated thing, anyone who saw him would think that he was a very well behaved son, kind to the point of being, and above all a bread of God; his crazy plan of conquest tainted that image, but who is he kidding? He threw everything down the drain the day he helped Rudolph and fell in love with him, over the years not only did he become closer to him but he knows him as well as the vampire comics he used to read. Now with all that knowledge acquired, along with the romance movies between a mortal and a vampire, he was more than ready to do all of the above.

Get ready Rudolph Sacville-Bagg because Antony Thompson will shoot you with heavy artillery ...

𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧 '𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐠𝐮𝐧  
𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠  
𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐀𝐥𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲

The first step was quite simple, I just had to send VERY direct hints to start getting his attention, luckily that night he made a breakthrough, saying handsome in such an unexpected way gave its results but I don't expect the opposite to follow the flirting. He just didn't know who was conquering whom but that didn't matter at all he had various moves against the immortal that they knew would pay off.

The second step was to change his image "slightly", for that I need help from his beloved mother, only with a half truth he managed to convince her, making her take him shopping, although his reasons for the change were discovered as soon as he began to choose clothing sets with a touch of gothic-dark style, so his mother simply told him that he did not have to change 100% if Rudolph loved him as he was.

-Anyway I want to impress him ... he-wait and-or I don't want him to-fall in love with m-my- ready his secret had come to light, damn he was never good at hiding his motives.

-Oh Tony ... - his mother dropped some of the clothes she was carrying in order to hug her only son- I am your mother and a mother knows her children quite well, you don't have to feel bad, I already knew- posing her hand affectionately in the golden hair of his son he continued- although you do not believe it, your father and I already knew it but we decided to wait until you felt safe to tell us, you have all our support and you know it.

-Thank you mom ... I love you so much- it was not how he had imagined it but he felt fully supported and loved- so then don't you think I should buy anything?

-Mhmm ... -he smiled thoughtfully as he separated from the hug- if you ask me, I think it is more convenient to do something that highlights your figure, heaven- he turned to where he had left the clothes he was carrying- this set will definitely benefit you.

-Well I trust your fashion sense- with a smile she approved the outfit she had chosen, she only needed to cut her hair a bit and she had finally finished her second step.

Luckily today was a Saturday so the vampire family would have a meeting at their house, a perfect excuse to tell their feelings to her soon-to-be boyfriend and she was adjusting her blonde hair, and she had to admit she looked pretty good, her mother was never wrong when choosing clothes.

The set consisted of a red and black plaid shirt, along with a rather cool leather jacket to tell the truth, the black pants along with his sports shoes of the same color completed his outfit, among so many black clothes his hair simply stood out more than The normal cut benefited him, it was one of those looks that were so fashionable in recent days, he was ready. He closed the door of his room to begin to descend the stairs and receive the guests who would not be long in coming.

𝐀𝐦 𝐈 𝐰𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠? 𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐥𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧 𝐭𝐨 𝐠𝐨 𝐚𝐥𝐨𝐧𝐠?  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐩𝐚𝐢𝐧, 𝐢𝐟 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐬𝐨𝐧 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐦𝐞 𝐭𝐨 𝐬𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠?  
𝐀𝐧𝐝 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐞𝐚𝐤 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐟𝐨𝐫 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠  
'𝐂𝐚𝐮𝐬𝐞 𝐈 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐨𝐧𝐠 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐬𝐭𝐢𝐥𝐥

When he told his brothers what happened the night before, they did not hesitate to tell him that he also felt the same for him! I couldn't be happier to know. And like every good gentleman that he was, he would not hesitate to request a courtship from the parents of his beloved, but first he had something very important to do.

-Father ... mother ... I have an important matter to discuss with you- I enter the box where the coffins were found where they rested, ready to face them.

"Sure Rudolph, is it something serious?" Asked his mother Freda worriedly.

"That will depend on your moral judgment ..." he answered simply, capturing the attention of the elders.

-Let it go then do not leave us with doubt- the leader of the Sackville-Bagg clan noticed that it would be something of the utmost importance when he saw his son's serious face.

-As you know ... -he cleared his throat before continuing, knowing that behind the door of the room his brothers were supporting him and listening to his words- I am not usually a vampire who is interested in someone in a romantic way, but I will be direct, I He likes someone, and that someone is Tony- his nerves were gnawing at him inside although on the outside he looked serene and confident, perhaps in some cases he acted in such a childish and rebellious way but that did not mean that he did not have maturity, the reality was and a lot if the situation warranted it- I know what they will say is a mortal boy but as far as I am concerned he is quite a mess, he has helped us a lot, saving us from various dangers in the short time we have been cooking him, so it is It is inevitable not to have feelings towards him, so I share my thoughts with you, waiting for your approval in the best of cases, more if the answer is negative, be sure that I will leave the clan to be with Tony, I love him and that. no doubt I just wanted you to know.

At last he had said it, he felt a less weight on him, he could not decipher the reactions of the elders but deep down he did not want to be rejected, he wanted their support more than anything at that moment, a second seemed an eternity at that moment, but it was pulled from his absurd thoughts to feel the warm arms of his mother.

-My son, how can you think that we hate you for the fact of feeling something for a human? Do not think badly we may be a bit conservative, however young Tony has proven to be someone worthy of our trust and appreciation, personally I think he is a good candidate for you Rudolph dear, that he is a male does not change the fact of our approval He has changed you more than you imagine, he has made you a better vampire, from my side I accept your feeling for the human.

-Thank you mother, I really appreciate this ... -He smiled sincerely, kissing the woman's cheek with great affection to address his father.

-In my time the romance between two people of the same gender would be very frowned upon- a chill ran down Rudolph's spine when he saw his father's gaze- it was absurd, horrible and disgusting not to mention that it was unnatural- ready his father would reject it , it hurt but he would bear that pain for his beloved Tony it was worth it and he knew it- but .. in my experience, your grandparents taught me that love came in different ways, I am afraid to tell you my son that I already knew it, you know that to me I never miss a detail, I accept your preferences but I ask you not to hurt that human I can see that he has great affection for you.

In short, if he were alive he would die of cardiac arrest, for a moment he believed that he had to go into exile from his clan, when he realized he was in the middle of a great family embrace which his brothers had joined at some point.

Today I would officially ask it.

𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐠𝐨𝐭 𝐦𝐞, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠  
𝐒𝐡𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐢𝐧 '𝐚𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐰𝐢𝐭𝐡 𝐚 𝐥𝐨𝐚𝐝𝐞𝐝 𝐬𝐡𝐨𝐭𝐠𝐮𝐧  
𝐑𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐢𝐫𝐞 𝐦𝐞 𝐚 𝐡𝐨𝐭 𝐨𝐧𝐞, 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠, 𝐛𝐚𝐧𝐠  
𝐒𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐡𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐦𝐲 𝐡𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭  
𝐀𝐥𝐭𝐡𝐨𝐮𝐠𝐡 𝐈 𝐜𝐨𝐮𝐥𝐝 𝐡𝐚𝐯𝐞 𝐰𝐚𝐥𝐤𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐲  
𝐈 𝐬𝐭𝐨𝐨𝐝 𝐦𝐲 𝐠𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐧𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐥𝐞𝐭 𝐡𝐞𝐫 𝐬𝐩𝐫𝐚𝐲

And there they were, in the house of the mortal, one in front of the other, the immortal thought that there was no more perfect and pure being in the whole world, he also wondered if it would be good enough for him, although the answer was no, He would do whatever it took to be his best version of himself, sadly his lower instincts played a bad game on him. Did you want to tease him with that outfit? In his eyes the beautiful body he possessed stood out, wishing to have it just for him, under his bed ... without clothes in between.

Not! He would not do that without the consent of the blonde, the impure thoughts would leave them aside on that occasion, so he gave him the most daring and flirtatious smile he had ever given to anyone.

On the other hand, the mortal did not know what to do, there were many options among them was the fact of kissing him with passion, there was also the alternative to fainting at what he saw: his beloved vampire more handsome than normal. He looked like a real fuckboy out of juvenile stories! I could even compare him to Edward Cullen himself! But ultimately he beat him and by a lot.

He stood to one side of the door inviting them to pass, while they passed he greeted each of the family members, the same did his parents, quickly Rudolph and Tony were a little away from the others, it was the perfect moment.

-I brought you a gift- to Tony's surprise he saw a beautiful bouquet of roses and sunflowers- I hope you like it.

-They are quite beautiful- smiled the blonde, walking his nose over the flowers- what is the gift?

-Do I need an excuse to give flowers to my favorite person?

At that moment the youngest's cheeks turned a red similar to that of roses before this answer.

-It would be better if I put them in water, I don't want them to wilt- he told the vampire to follow him to the kitchen of his house to better arrange the flowers.

As they passed their families, each one with a small gesture that they could easily understand, they wished them both luck, although they knew they would not need it, they knew that they both liked each other for a long time.

"They have grown up so fast," the vampire woman commented when she saw her son disappear with her son-in-law.

"It will be an honor to have you as part of the family," said Bob, patting Frederick on the shoulder.

-And that's it! - Once he finished arranging the flowers there was no doubt that his vampire had shown off this time.

-You were taking forever- the vampire hovered over the side of the mortal watching carefully Tony's smile- very well now that you finished there is something else to do.

Without giving him time to question him, he took the opponent's warm hand causing him to float with him towards the kitchen window, guiding him towards the forest, the blonde only looked questioningly at the vampire, when he knew where they were going, the lake, It was one of his favorite places in all Germany, the moon reflected in its dark waters, and Rudolph lowered his beloved delicately and gracefully but without letting go of his hand.

-Tony I have to confess something, in my short centuries of life I have never felt anything like what I experience next to you, that is why I chose this day and this precise place to tell you the following ... I love you Antony Thompson, I am completely in love with you, I want to ask you to let me court you, I want you to be my partner for the rest of eternity, falling in love with you is the best thing that has happened to me, your charms, your gestures, your actions and above all the way in which you have been able to delve into my non-existent heart has no comparison, I don't have much to offer, but I give you the most valuable to me- from his pocket I take out a small velvety box worn a little over the years- what is in here It is one of the proofs of my unconditional and true love towards you, at some point in time my father offered this same object to my dear mother, now it is time to give it to you as a token of my love- he carefully opened the box and in it a her Moso necklace with a highlight red diamond- by accepting this necklace you will accept my feelings and our love then you will be blessed by my ancestors to lead a happy life together, and you will be part of the Sackville-Bagg clan.

Tony for his part was a whole poem, he was supposed to ask him, but once again he was surprised, Rudolph was everything he ever dreamed of, so romantic until no more power and regret in the fact that he would share a life with his side caused a pleasant sensation on his chest.

-In my short life I was always bored and in a certain way misunderstood, but 5 years ago you changed all this- his voice sounded cut off but not out of sadness if not out of happiness- you have made my life an adventure which I would repeat over and over time and I would never change for anything, that is why I agree to be your partner along with everything that entails, because an eternity does not sound so bad if you are by my side.

A kiss was what sealed that peculiar love between two beings of different natures, because they knew that being next to each other they could handle anything and their love is like a silent shot to the heart, from that moment every day they found a reason to be together loving each other in an intense and pure way.

Because an eternity with the right person will be a gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you ????? This is a gift from me to you, a month ago I created the group of the shipp rudony so as an anniversary gift I wrote this song-shot I hope you like it in a month maybe I'll make another one without more to say see you in my next story 🍟
> 
> Remember that the link to rudony's group on Facebook can be found in the communications part of my group ~ ♡


End file.
